


You're The Reason (Why Don't We/5SOS)

by anothergirlinlove (ObsessedWithBands)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Jumanji Fusion, Alternate Universe - No 5 Seconds of Summer, Alternate Universe - No Why Don't We, Alternate Universe - Sci-fi, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Different World, Drama & Romance, Female Antagonist, Female Antagonist(s), Fluff and Smut, Luke Has Powers, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Plot Twists, Saving the World, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Some Humor, Zach Has Powers, jachary, they all don't know each other, they're all 18 years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/anothergirlinlove
Summary: Jack Avery finds himself in a completely different world......with three guys by the names of Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford and Zach Herron.After encountering several problems and even villains, he finds out that dreams could hold more power than he's ever imagined--while discovering that the person he's been looking for all his life was right in front of him.





	You're The Reason (Why Don't We/5SOS)

Jack held a warm vanilla mocha in his hands tightly. The first day of senior year was here. And he was already expecting to be teased by the first person he saw. Sure, that was a sad thing to think of, but when you’ve been teased so many times because of what you wore, and how you looked, you eventually got used to it.

And that was all that this 18-year-old could think of as he walked onto his high school’s quad. There was the cheerleader making out with her boyfriend before class started. There was the group of friends who had a strong relationship with each other. And there was Jack’s only friend…

...Olivia Noelle.

As always, she greeted him with a warm smile and a hug that Jack returned immediately. Olivia handed him a caramel macchiato, living up to a tradition they’ve had ever since they became best friends--each of them would buy the other their favorite Starbucks drink on each other’s birthday. Today was Olivia Noelle’s 19th.

“Has Isla gotten better since I was at your house last night?” Olivia Noelle asked Jack with a small smile, referring to his youngest sister. Just a few days ago, Isla had gotten a fever, and it was still going on. Jack had told Olivia the day Isla went to the doctor, and she had come over to his house countless times to see how Isla was doing.

“Actually, yeah...she’s been taking her medicine, and she’s been coughing less, too.” Jack answered, giving Olivia Noelle her drink as he spoke. She sipped it, licking her lips and tasting the delicious flavor before fixing her backpack on her shoulders.

The two friends walked to their first class, the only one they had together. As they sat down next to each other, Jack looked out the window to his left as he drank his caramel macchiato. The view outside has always been the same, showing the sidewalk surrounding the high school. Jack and Olivia Noelle’s teacher stood up from their desk and began to start a new lesson, but for once, Jack wasn’t focused on their words.

Jack’s eyes were focused on the view outside, at the ever-boring sidewalk. Something was moving outside. A shiver ran down Jack’s spine, but to him, he didn’t just feel a physical chill, he felt externally cold as well.

Jack’s head moved from side to side as he looked at Olivia Noelle, then at his classmates around him. They were staring straight forward, but when Olivia Noelle noticed that Jack was looking around, she tilted her head, confused.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Jack knew something was definitely wrong at the moment. Olivia Noelle’s voice was strangely muffled. He mouthed ‘what’ to her, and she furrowed her eyebrows. _Couldn’t he hear me? I’m sitting right next to him..._ Olivia Noelle thought to herself.

Jack shook his head and swallowed, thinking he was simply congested. He gestured for Olivia Noelle to repeat what she said, but as she did, her voice still sounded muffled--even more muffled than before. Jack inhaled and exhaled. _What was going on?_ he thought.

Jack looked outside the window again, and nearly gasped out loud. The view has changed _completely_. Jack saw _snow_.

As he turned to look at Olivia Noelle, she wasn’t there. Jack stared at an empty desk. He looked around in bewilderment, watching as more students faded away, right in front of his eyes. Their desks faded away with them, and the fading continued until the whole classroom was gone.

Jack blinked, and all of a sudden he was in a barren land covered with snow. Everything school-related, _including the entire school itself_ , was completely gone. All Jack had with him was what he was in contact with, his desk, his backpack, his clothes (of course), and his caramel macchiato.

“What am I even-- _where am I?_ ” Jack whispered out loud. Snow was falling around him, and Jack suddenly became conscious of how he wasn’t wearing a jacket. He set down his coffee on the snow-covered ground, then took off his backpack and did the same. He opened his backpack and took out his navy blue windbreaker, immediately wishing that he had brought a warmer jacket.

_But then again, who would have known you would be in school for a minute and then a barren, snowy landscape the next?_

As he put on his windbreaker, Jack sighed and looked all around him. _How did I even get here, and how could I even get back to school?_ Jack thought to himself. He’s watched enough movies to know that when you’re suddenly alone in a random place, and you speak out loud, nothing’s going to change.

_How am I supposed to get back? All I have is my backpack and my coffee. I will check my phone, but still...no one’s even here except m--_

Jack’s thoughts were cut short when he heard the sound of someone jumping on snow behind him. He whirled around, grabbing his backpack immediately and holding it in front of him. To his astonishment, a man slowly _materialized_ right before his eyes. When the man had fully materialized, him and Jack stared at each other for a whole five seconds before speaking.

“Who are you?” they said, at the exact same time. Jack stepped back in response, then regained his composure and looked the man over.

The first thing he noticed about the man was that he was _tall_. He had dirty blonde hair that was slightly wavy, and was done up in a quiff. He was also wearing a black denim jacket--wearing all black clothing. His voice was unusually deep, seeing how he looked younger than Jack.

“Tell me your name.” Jack ordered, putting his backpack down after cautiously checking if he had any possible weapons on him. Unless the man took out his lip ring and--for any crazy reason--speared Jack with it, Jack thought he was alright.

“Luke, what’s yohs?” the man replied, making his Australian accent evident. Jack raised his eyebrows, wondering what on Earth an Aussie would be doing here. Jack also remembered the strange sight of seeing him _materialize_ out of nowhere, nonetheless.

“Jack…” Jack replied warily. The two men eyed each other with obvious confusion, both wondering why they were even there. Luke looked over Jack, noticing his backpack, his clothes, and the coffee in his hand (the scent had blown over to him in the wind).

“Could I possibly hawve some of th--” Luke began to ask, but he stopped talking. Him and Jack stared in the same direction as _yet another_ man started materializing out of thin air, this time faster than Luke had.

When the man regained his usual form, Jack and Luke asked him what his name was. This time, he looked even younger than Jack _and_ Luke.

“Zachary…?” the man answered. Jack suddenly got the urge to walk up to him and ask him how old he was, but with a stronger sense of mind, Jack fought it.

“I sweh, if anothuh puhson appehs out of nowheh,” Luke said, his heavy accent and deep voice making it clear that he was getting even more confused. Jack was still looking over Zachary as Luke’s words came true.

The three men stared with their mouths open as one more person appeared the same way they did. His bleached blonde hair and black denim jacket stood out to all three men when his form became clear, and Luke gasped.

“Michael?” he exclaimed, moving one step closer to the man. He stared, dumbfounded, at Luke, so Jack immediately thought that Luke knew him, but he didn’t know Luke.

“Who ah you?” Michael asked, revealing to the other three men that he was also Australian. Jack eyed Zachary, seeing his reaction. The younger-looking man nervously fiddled with his shirt sleeve, tucking his hand up the sleeve and playing with the edge of the fabric. Jack assumed that was one of his habits, but it seemed a little bit...adorable.

“Who ah you guys?” Michael asked, seeing that he wasn’t alone in this barren, cold land.

Luke took a deep breath. _What a second...how do I know his name?_ he thought to himself. This whole experience was going to make him throw up. This was extremely overwhelming.

One by one, everyone said their names out loud. Luke and Michael kept staring at each other, and Jack and Zachary kept glancing at one another. Zachary repeatedly took deep breaths, trying not to panic. He had just been waking up in his bedroom when the world changed around him, and he was definitely not prepared for this sudden temperature change.

Jack noticed how Zachary was shivering, and he got another urge--this time to take off his jacket and give it to him. _I don’t even know him. I don’t even know how he is as a person. Why do I even feel like this towards him? And...what’s preventing me from giving him my jacket?_

“Now that everyone’s finished...materializing...does anyone know why we’re here--what this place is--why it’s just us?” Zachary spoke up, attempting to take his mind off the cold. Jack immediately answered, wanting Zachary to look at him.

“I don’t know...but something I _do_ know is that there’s no evident way to get back to where we all were before this happened...for now.” Jack reasoned, earning nods from the men around him.

“Do you guys have your cells with you?” he added as he took out his own from his backpack. Luke shook his head and Michael did the same, but Zachary nodded. He took out his iPhone and checked the battery percentage, and told everyone that it was half full. Jack checked his, saying that it was about sixty percent.

“Do they have suhvice on them?” Michael asked the two men, but sadly, Zachary and Jack shook their heads. Michael threw his hands up in protest, wishing with all his heart that something could go right at this time.

“What other things could possibly go wro--” Jack began, but Zachary stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder. Jack stared at his hand, then at his face. Zachary had a comical expression on his face, with his eyes twinkling like he was ready to say something funny.

“Don’t say that, Jack...in movie cliches, that’s when something actually goes wrong.” Zachary said, giving Jack a laugh after he spoke. That simple action brought a smile to Jack’s face, making him feel all fluttery inside. It’s been a while since someone other than Olivia Noelle had made him smile that easily.

“Well, it doesn’t really seem like anything happened,” Luke spoke, looking around with a hand above his eyes for shade. The others looked around with him, grateful that they weren’t burning in a desert instead. While they took a moment to observe their surroundings, Jack made a decision and took off his jacket.

“Here, Zachary...I don’t really need it right now. I have a tanktop under my shirt.” Jack said, tapping Zachary on the shoulder and handing him his jacket. Zachary gave him another smile, pulling on the jacket and zipping it up. Jack tilted his head as he looked at Zachary, admiring the way his jacket looked on him.

“You could call me Zach…” Zach said, smoothing a piece of snow off his shoulder. Jack nodded, becoming aware of how much snow must be accumulating in his curls. Zach giggled when he saw Jack shake his hair out, while Jack internally hoped that Zach wouldn’t think of dandruff while he watched him.

“Okay. Zach.” Jack replied, trying the nickname out. His words brought yet another smile to both of their faces, and Zach noticed how happy Jack was when he said his name. _He says my name as if…_ Zach couldn’t finish his thought. But, whatever he was going to say...it would be of pure happiness.

“Hey, guys?” Luke cut in. Everyone’s attention was on him.

“I see something...right there!” he added. Luke pointed in the direction of the thing he saw, and everyone looked. Jack squinted his eyes and focused...but he couldn’t see anything. He glanced at Zach, wondering if he saw anything. Due to the way Zach was looking to the left and right, he didn’t see whatever Luke had seen.

“What ah you seeing?” Michael asked, stepping closer to Luke and following the direction his finger was pointing even closer. Luke squinted his eyes even more, then began to jog towards the thing he saw. Michael followed at a snail’s pace, approaching whatever lay ahead. Jack and Zach looked at each other and did the same.

The snow began to fall harder.

Soon enough, to Jack’s dismay, he wasn’t able to see more than five feet in front of him. Zach, who was walking next to him, wouldn’t have been visible if he stepped farther away. Jack, who had his coffee, backpack and phone with him, began to feel weighed down as the wind picked up.

“Luke?” Jack and Zach heard Michael’s voice shout.

No response.

Jack reached to Zach with an open hand, acknowledging the fact that if he didn’t, the chance of getting lost in the neverending snowy land would get bigger. Zach laced his fingers in Jack’s, and the two men trudged through the snow while following the sound of Michael’s repeating shouts.

After a few more minutes, they neared Michael, who had stopped walking. In fact, he was kneeling on the ground with his back facing them. Jack jogged up to him, but before he could get closer, Michael cried out.

“Stop!” His voice made Jack and Zach freeze.

The sound of frantic splashing was heard.

“Help me pull him out, but _be careful not to fall in too!_ ” Michael shouted against the wind. Jack and Zach gasped collectively. In front of Michael was Luke...who was halfway submerged in dark blue water. Surrounding the two men were broken blocks of ice, floating around Luke like two huge--yet scary--marshmallows.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Zach murmured, stepping closer to Michael along with Jack. _Yeah...if only the guy in the clouds was with us right now…_ Jack thought to himself. He knelt next to Michael with Zach on his other side, reaching his arms out to Luke.

Thanks to his backpack, his overall weight was distributed so if he leaned forward, he was still stable on the ground. He instructed Zach to hold onto the handle of his backpack so, in a way, they could keep each other stable. The two men helped Michael reach out and grab Luke’s hand, then his other.

“Hold on tight!” Michael ordered, grabbing Luke’s torso and then using all of his power to pull him out onto where him, Jack and Zach were kneeling. Michael would have fallen in too if it weren’t for Jack grabbing his arm and keeping him grounded--literally.

Jack and Zach moved closer to Luke and made sure he was completely on the stable ground before taking deep breaths, hearing Luke thank them and Michael over and over again while panting. Michael looked at Luke with a newfound emotion--some sort of… _love_. Some sort of dedication...that he would make sure nothing bad would ever happen to the blonde again.

When Luke and the other men stood up, Jack finally looked around to see where they were now. One view was all it took for Jack to wish that he wasn’t there--again. Zach was still holding his hand, and when they both saw their new view of their surroundings, Zach squeezed Jack’s hand in comfort and in nervousness.

“Wheh...ah...we…” Luke panted, ruffling his hair with his hand. The amount of shock he was getting from his experience so far made him completely forget about the freezing-cold water he had just fallen into. Michael looked at him and shook his head slowly, once again making it clear that he knew as much as the other men did.

Before them was an incredibly long line of ice, four in all. They looked like spokes, on a wheel. Jack looked to the left. Four more spokes...this time, covered in dirt and dry, brown grass. Leaves of many colors were also spread around each of them.

Zach looked to his right. Four _more_ extremely huge spokes, which were covered in dirt and light green grass. The grass was covered in morning dew and dotted with small dandelions--Zach immediately saw comfort and safety in the way those spokes looked.

Michael turned around and peered in the direction him and the three men had appeared.

“Well, that’s fucking wehd,” Michael cursed in bewilderment. Luke, Zach and Jack turned around.

As Michael had said, the view from where they were standing was indeed strange.

While they were busy pulling Luke out of the water, they had failed to notice that the snow had strangely stopped falling. The wind had also ceased to exist. They were able to see across the whole world--whatever world they were in.

Jack’s eyes grew big as he scanned the landscape. They were, indeed, in a world shaped like a wheel, with sixteen spokes in all. The middle was a large circle, and at the opposite end of all the spokes, a large, outer ring connected all of them together. The four spokes behind them were like the previous, but had more flowers.

“Our first downfall…” Zach mumbled, still thinking about how Luke had _already_ experienced some kind of danger, even though they've only been in this peculiar world for less than a few hours.

The four men stared at one another, with sadness. 

Confusion. 

Worry.

At that moment...they all knew that there will be worse things out there, waiting for them in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my project for quite a while. Lots of drafts. Lots of editing.
> 
> Lots of brainstorming.
> 
> All because of a dream I had that seemed too cool--and also, crazy--to be true.
> 
> Also, creds to my brother for giving me ideas for parts of the story. With him, this story will get really interesting, and I hope you guys will think the same way about it.
> 
> please leave kudos and commentos :)


End file.
